


auguries of rust, rain and red.

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has never seen the sea and has become too accustomed to white void of his life. It was his fate to be a living experiment for the fanatical government repressing those with his unique mutation. It's only when he's given his second half that something changes— the naivety he once knew is lifted from his eyes by rust, rain, and red.</p><p>(so much red.)</p><p> </p><p>"Know without a doubt I have loved you the moment I saw you. That scared me. I'm sorry it's too late. I'm sorry we were destined for death from the beginning. And I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promises."</p>
            </blockquote>





	auguries of rust, rain and red.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxlliances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxlliances/gifts).



> ( I'm thankful for a lot of people allowing this to come about. For starters, my beta E who dealt who tried their best to support me. I'm also thankful for Apple0723 for reading one of the first drafts of this. He really motivated me and acted as the inspiration to create this. Basically why I wrote it. And lastly, Momo who edited it for me. She's so sweet to take the time to read and check for mistakes of all the billion pages.
> 
> This was originally for the LJ exo long fic comm but it became readily apparent I wasn't going to be able to draw it out for 20 more pages. I'm disappointed I wasn't able to complete my goals but I'm happy I even tried. Despite it all, I hope you enjoy this! )

新地球 星星很闪耀

遥远海平面 总是一条直线 单调

 

Brave new world, the stars are very brilliant.

The distant sea level is always a straight line—monotonous.

  
  
  
 

**D** isappearing, fading, washing away in the shore — Sehun’s dreams were always the same. The drifting blue waters fading quickly into a white blank void. When he opens his eyes in the dream world,  his lids fluttering and peeling from each other, he can  smell the salty waters. He sits up, his face plastered against white grains of sand, the island’s ocean facing him. He must be dreaming, he thinks, as the fuzzy image in front of him blurs because he’s never been to the sea. He swallows a familiar pit of anxiety down as he picks himself up from the uneven sand wondering if his presence had been missed.

 

It’s  cold , he thinks as the chills shoot up his spine. It’s much too cold and Sehun loathes the idea of that coming winter because it seems as each year passes it becomes nearly impossible to survive the skin numbing cold. He carries his tired abused body through the forest memorizing each tree, each rock, and bush. He can feel the pounding of his heart thumping madly in his chest as the trees blend together and the ground moves from under his vision. He pauses to grip a tree and bend over at the nausea rising in his throat. He knows the ground is indeed not shifting on him and it’s a trick of the eye— he’s dehydrated and tired. But the impending doom weighs heavily on his shoulders with the reality of what’s happening to him.

 

He manages to push away the sickness rising in his stomach as he pushes forward. He needs to keep going because he is looking for someone. He isn’t sure  who it is but he knows he will know them when he sees them. The branches tremble around him as if an earthquake was passing, the vibrations making his eyes hurt as he hears the white static noise associated with his panic.

 

And he wakes up back in his familiar white room too far from even the possibility of the sea.

  
  
  
  
 

The white washed walls are something he will never get use to. Though he’s spent an entire lifetime in the white room he knows enough to know this isn’t  normal , that it isn’t  human to be treated this way. Sehun blames his extra ordinary observation skills and the fact that none of the nurses, doctors nor the trainers he had to see on a daily basis had to live in one of the white rooms. He knows vaguely what  normal is only from the books he’s sometimes gifted with when he has spare time waiting for the results to get back to the ominous lab he hates going to.

The lab means one thing to Sehun and it has his entire life: it means pain. Whether it be the small pricks of needles for blood testing, the strenuous physical limitation tests, or maybe the cold way the doctors brush past him as if he was nothing more than the petri dish under a thorough microscope and Sehun has come to the same conclusion many times.  The lab was a very unpleasant place to be.

 

There is a visual and metaphorical bleakness in his life. He doesn’t know how to explain it but something is  lacking . The worst kind of loneliness is the one that you cannot explain, he thinks. It’s like a series of invisible but noticeable things are happening around him and he’s blind to it all without truly being blind.

 

He has a schedule because the nurse tells him in order to keep control of himself he needs a orderly lifestyle. But she doesn’t seem to understand that his lifestyle is lacking the  life aspect. The itching to be something more than he is and be understood for that is driving him mad. He cannot voice his anxiety without the fear of being taken to the evaluator. He actually finds the nurse  very pretty and strangely kind to him but that sort of feeling isn’t allowed in the compound he’s kept at. He’s come to learn there is a life outside of the compound, of the lab, of the white rooms and his nurse is from that world. He and her could never be.

 

His schedule is very strict and timely. During the mornings he’s expected to wake up at sunrise. He often can eat breakfast in the commons which is a place where people like him (he isn’t sure what like him refers to) are allowed to eat together since his life needs some social activities. Sehun usually sits by himself but he knows of the others. He’s the youngest so he knows the rest have been there longer than he has. 

 

There is Luhan, a cheerful happy guy with bright eyes and straw coloured hair, who is his elder and probably the one Sehun likes the most. His roommate is Yixing. Yixing, the one with light brown hair that reminds Sehun of dusty twigs, is a bit quiet but he’s pleasant to be around.

 

Junmyeon has dark circles under his eyes because he has a hard time sleeping. He often says funny things to cheer up the others when they’re not happy. He’s  always smiling even when he has to go to the lab. He is Kyungsoo’s roommate. Kyungsoo is very intimidating at first but Junmyeon often forces him be nicer to Sehun. And his eyes are  so big. He has a bad habit of picking fights and sees the  black room a lot. 

 

Sehun doesn’t have a roommate, the doctor says, because there isn’t anyone compatible in the compound. Sehun isn’t sure what  compatible means or what they’re trying to imply. So Sehun shares his white room to himself.

 

For most days it’s like he’s  wilting , wilting as he waits for the sun after surviving so long on a flickering flame of hope that maybe, just maybe one day he’ll have someone understand all that he is.

 

(There are others in the compound but they don’t talk to Sehun so he doesn’t talk to them. Instead he goes on with his day. After breakfast he has testing to make sure his vitals are well. After that he goes to his lessons about daily life and the world outside.)

 

Sehun spends a large majority of his day with Yifan who is Sehun’s personal trainer. They tune, tone, and develop Sehun’s abilities. Sehun has learned that Yifan like them and had once lived in the white rooms. Yifan is allowed on the outside now and work in the same facility. No longer a test subject, Yifan says and often holds it over Sehun’s head.

 

Sehun despite everything likes Yifan. He’s mean. When Sehun messes up he’s scolded and often shot with a flick of Yifan’s fire to warn him to not make mistakes. After all as Yifan often says ‘ mistakes will permit you to never leave that damn room you fool’ . So Sehun tries his best to not make mistakes. Because more than anything he wants to leave.

 

The afternoon Sehun eats dinner in the commons and is given some time to have for himself. Sehun usually spends it reading. Then there is more testing and more lessons before bed. He takes his medicine before bed and goes right to sleep.

 

He wakes up the next day and it begins again. Life in the compound isn’t hard but it’s hardly inspiring, Sehun thinks.

  
  
  
  
 

Things change from the way they are in the mid of winter. Sehun hasn’t ever seen winter but knows it so by the way his nurse dresses when coming to give him his AM and PM meds. She doesn’t wear the white skirts but the white pants instead.

 

“You know Sehun,” Her red painted lips turn into a smile, “I think they found you a roommate! Isn’t that exciting?” Joohyun asks sweetly.

 

Sehun’s eyes raise from the plastic cup containing various colors of pills, supplements, and vitamins. He swallows most whole and without water. Sehun doesn’t really like water-- though he likes the idea of the sea.

 

“A roommate?” Sehun supposes he should feel happy but there is the impending cloud of doom hovering towards him and he doesn’t like it one bit. Share  his white room with  who ? 

 

“It was suppose to be a surprise! Don’t tell I told but I hate seeing you all lonely.” She says and turns to go but not before making sure the heavy thick metal door of his white room is shut firmly followed the multiple  click, click, click s of the mechanical locks. 

 

Sehun has read about prisons but he isn’t sure this is one because he hasn’t done anything wrong.

  
  
  
 

But Joohyun is right. When he arrives to see Yifan at the same time he does everyday there is another male standing next to the stoic instructor. Sehun takes him in because he’s use to the moon washed skin colour of those within the compound not the topaz tan the other has that makes his skin look like it’s seen a lot of sun. Nor the full lips that are shaded the color of roses. And not the narrowed dark gleaming eyes that look at Sehun in slight misplaced anger and curiosity.

 

Sehun is caught off guard by the look of hate and feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Was the other not pleased he was paired with Sehun? Where did he come from? Had he lived in a white room Sehun hadn’t seen before?

 

“Sehun this is Jongin, Jongin this is Sehun. You two are bonded, do you understand?” Yifan asks. For Sehun  bonded had always meant  roommate but somehow he has a feeling it’s a bit different. Especially after a few seconds when he starts feeling anger bubble in his chest that clearly doesn’t belong to himself. It takes him a moment to realize what he is feeling is Jongin’s emotions and it confusing. But mostly it’s amazing.

 

Sehun stares in  awe and he feels Jongin’s anger grow (along with something that felt like sheepishness).

 

“He’s an idiot.” Jongin blurts his hands raising, “He doesn’t get it, does he?” Jongin demanded. “Has no one told him what this all means? I can see the naivety written across his fucking face!”

 

Sehun had a gasped a little because there are certain words that are off limits in the compound and Jongin has just broken the rules which you get sent to the  black room for. But Yifan doesn’t scold him instead he just looks like he pities them

 

Sehun really had  no clue what he was up against.

  
  
  
  
 

Jongin doesn’t talk to him when they eat dinner. The others come near to poke and ask him questions but Jongin ignores them all. He hears Yixing whisper  isn’t he rude to Luhan and Luhan only pats his roommate’s back affectionately as they walk away metaphorical tails between their legs. 

 

Sehun pokes his food and peeks over at the other wondering if he’s ever going to say  anything to Sehun.

 

“Quit fucking staring at me.” Jongin snaps. “The last thing I wanted was for them to stick me with some moron.”

 

Sehun’s eyebrows knot and his lips purse. “That really isn’t nice.”

 

“The world isn’t a nice place.” Jongin hisses back.

 

“That’s not true.” Sehun says, “I’ve read about the world. It’s beautiful with many things to do and eat. In the real world you can do whatever you please. No white rooms, no dark rooms, no labs.”

 

Jongin scoffs, “Well you know what, I’ve lived in the real world and it isn’t as pretty as you think.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Y-you what!” He says rather loudly and other people from further down the table look over at the two curiously. Sehun blushes and swallows. “You’ve actually been out there?”

 

Jongin’s eyes roll. He must think Sehun daft. “I was born out there. But people like  us rarely ever stay out there. Eventually they found me and now I am here.” He says with a sigh, “Stuck with you.” He adds for good measure as if to remind Sehun of his displeasure.

 

But Sehun doesn’t say anything else because his mind is too busy coming up with a world in his mind that Jongin had been in.

  
  
  
  
 

Jongin inspects his room--  their room with curious eyes. The single cot, the desk with a few papers on it, the door to the bathroom, the dresser with the plain white clothes in it, and a single potted plant Sehun was allowed to keep. There was some books scattered here or there that he collected but the room was  empty . Except smaller than before with two people in it. 

 

Jongin shifts his weight as the sound of the locks shut them in and turns to Sehun. “I will take the bed, you take the floor.”

 

Sehun looks momentarily offended. It had been his room first and now  he was being told to sleep on the floor? “Absolutely not.” He says. “We will share it. There is enough room for us to squeeze on it.”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “Do you realize what will happen when two people share a bed?” Jongin asks and then clarifies, “Two  bonded people.”

 

“Uhh--” Sehun pauses and shakes his head. He doesn’t know because he’s never been bonded.

 

“Idiot.” Jongin mutters, eyes eyes darting to the camera in the corner of the room that watches them. He lets out a sound of disapproval and turns back to Sehun. “They injected you with my DNA and me with yours so we could be  together. In a way, I am you and you are me. The more time we’ll spend together the more we’ll become one.”

 

“O-one?” Sehun asks.

 

Jongin growls in frustration. “We’ll hear each other without speaking, we’ll know exactly how the other feels, we will be dependent on each other. And  I don’t want that because when I get out of this dump I don’t want to be obligated to you.”

 

Sehun frowns. “You think I would asked to be stuck with you?” He demands. “There is no way. You’re rude and mean and--”

 

“You’re not exactly a casanova yourself. Now on the floor.” Jongin says pushing past him as he moved to undress.

 

Sehun scowls a little and moves quickly to push past Jongin and fall face front on his bed. He makes sure to spread his slightly longer limbs and take up the space so the other won’t fit comfortably.

 

But Jongin has other ideas. When he’s done changing into Sehun’s sleep clothes which are too long for the other and a bit snug on him Jongin falls on top of Sehun.

 

Sehun groans at the added weight and warmth.  Too much warmth but Sehun didn’t think about it.

 

Jongin intention was to weigh him down with his weight until the other moved but as soon as his tan skin made contact with the other’s moon washed skin. It’s a spark of a connection as if Jongin was trying to prove what he had just said.

 

Sehun blushes because he can feel the other touching here and there and Sehun is struggling then. He feels his arm twisted behind his back a low growl from Jongin. And it’s like a warning sound goes off in Sehun’s bad saying  bad idea, bad idea, bad ideaaaaa! because he yelps in pain when the other bends his arm back too far.

 

And it stops and Jongin is off of him.  And Sehun is tumbling on the floor with a blanket thrown in his way. “Don’t try to sleep next to me or it will be worse.” Jongin snaps and Sehun groans in pain.

He wondered if the others were like this.

  
  
  
 

Sehun learned Jongin’s ability was stealing other people’s abilities. It was when they ate breakfast in silence and Kyungsoo the earth wielder came to pick a fight. Junmyeon is close behind his  mate trying to talk Kyungsoo out of it but it’s too late.

 

Kyungsoo dumps his breakfast onto Jongin’s lap with a sneer, “You’re walking around here all high and mighty-- I cannot stand things like you.”

 

Jongin looks up like he’s shocked the other dared to try. Junmyeon is already pleading and begging for forgiveness. Sehun responds slowly only looking over when Jongin’s hand flicks and the tiled ground suddenly uproots and Kyungsoo is going flying backwards. The entire room is deathly quiet as the alarm sounds. Jongin stands looking kind of pissed but more amused with a haughty smirk on his lips when he moves towards Kyungsoo but Junmyeon steps in the way-- because Junmyeon isn’t going to allow Kyungsoo to be hurt.

 

And water, which is Junmyeon’s ability, is going flying in Junmyeon’s own face as he sputters like a dying fish.

 

Sehun’s food is no longer the most interesting thing in the room when he moves because if Jongin gets in trouble so will he. He knows the guards and probably Yifan will be there soon. Sehun moves just as quickly holds his hand out. 

 

It’s like an invisible shield. It finds it’s way from snapping like rubber band from Sehun’s hand to wrapping itself around Jongin and Jongin is stuck in place unable to move.

 

Jongin is frozen like a statue when the guards in black storm in.

  
  
  
 

“That  damn short, big eyed freak!” When Jongin is pushed into the dark room with Sehun half an hour later. They’re given a day in the punishment room. It’s a dark small empty room. It’s so dark it’s impossible to see anything. So small, he can feel Jongin next to him.

 

“You shouldn’t have attacked him.” Sehun says.

 

“You shouldn’t have butt in. I might as well kick his ass since he already started it.” Jongin snapped and crossed his arms.

 

“You would have just gotten us stuck in here for longer. I hate the dark.” Sehun mutters slowly as he rests his chin on his arms locked around his knees.

 

Jongin chuckles, “Are you scared?” He asks. “Of the dark?” He clarifies.

 

Sehun feels himself pouting. “No.” He says. But he’s lying and Jongin knows it.

 

He feels Jongin’s arm move around his neck and pulls him closer to rest Sehun’s head on his shoulder and he feels comfort.

 

“You’re such an idiot.” Jongin mutters, “This isn’t what you should be afraid of. What they’re preparing us for is what you should be scared of.”

 

Sehun wants to ask what is it but he isn’t certain he wants to know.

 

“You’re like a baby,” Jongin says, “I just know I cannot leave you alone. You need to be protected and that’s what bonded pairs are for, right?”

 

Sehun doesn’t know the answer but he assumes Jongin does.

  
  
  
  
  
 

“You two have to learn to be in sync with each other.” Yifan says one day during their lessons. “It’s not enough to know what the other thinks or feels, you have to be able to properly react with the given information.”

 

Sehun glances over at Jongin to see the dark chocolate orbs staring at him as well. Most days Sehun ignores the emotional spikes he knows that are not his own feeling. Jongin feels anger most of the time. But, certain days he’s filled with a certain anxiety Sehun has become use to.

 

“That’s impossible when he has the emotionally obtuse.” Jongin snaps, arms crossing defensively. “Even when I  try to actively seek something from him he’s always content.”

 

“I don’t have anger issues or unresolved angst.” Sehun bites back. “Despite his emotions clearly being written on his face he tells me nothing.”

 

Jongin’s jaw locks.

 

“If you both have no one else to be completely honest with be honest with at least each other.” Yifan says, “After all you’re not going to be able to depend on me or anyone else when they show you what they have prepared for you. You have to trust one another.”

 

“How do I trust him when he doesn’t tell me anything?” Sehun demands.

 

“Because you’re not ready to know.” Jongin snaps back.

 

Yifan looks like he’s on his wit’s end. Sehun notices he looks more tired than the previous days. Dark circles are under his eyes and his skin looks weary with age. Sehun hasn’t ever really asked anything personal about Yifan because there has always been a silent undertone of secrecy. Sehun wonders why the other looks so unhappy.

 

“All I can tell you is if you two don’t learn to work as one you are both going to die.” Yifan mutters. And he turns on his heels leaving them alone in the practice room for the remainder of their scheduled time.

 

Sehun has always wondered about the other. What made Yifan the only one able to go on the outside? What was out there? Sehun turned to Jongin and the tan male gave him a skeptical look,

 

“It’s better if you don’t know.” He answers the silent question buzzing loudly in his head. Sehun scoffs but turns away from Jongin. Given that now they have more free time because the trainer left Sehun was going to make the most of it rather than be slumped down by the unpleasant man he happened to be bonded with.

 

“Hey--” Jongin calls after him, jogging to his side, “Where do you think you’re going? Yifan said--”

“Despite contrary belief I am not an idiot. I heard what he said. But it’s no use if you cannot get your head out of your butt for one second!” Sehun says. “Why should I try to make friends with you when in reality you’re making it very difficult to even be near you? How am I suppose to trust someone like you?”

 

Jongin looks wounded. Momentarily offended and then it subsides. He sighs heavily, “Listen I told you Sehun it’s nothing against you but when they put us out  there it’s not all rainbows and unicorns--”

 

Sehun’s head tilts. He doesn’t understand the reference because he’s never seen a rainbow and unicorns do not exist.

 

Jongin sighs harder. “ This is the problem! You know nothing about the  real world! How do you expect to survive out there? If I am stuck with you, you’ll get yourself killed and myself as well. I don’t need to carry around the weight of a baby that isn’t able to fucking wipe it’s own shit.”

 

Sehun’s brows knot because Jongin is taking it much too far. “I am  not a baby! I am an adult man! And I am tired of your cursing! I already told you it’s forbidden here!”

 

Jongin throws his hands up dramatically because in some sense Sehun knows he is right. “THE RULES THEY PUT IN PLACE HERE ARE TO PROTECT THEMSELVES FROM  YOU \--” 

 

But Sehun is tired of hearing it. He sighs a little as his face turns downwards in displeasure. Not even Kyungsoo was this rude to him. His hands clench and his throws his arm out releasing the invisible force inside of him. The look on Jongin’s face is priceless. Sehun metaphorically bitch slaps him backwards, Jongin stumbling some holding his face. His eyes gleam dark and he looks upwards with a scowl.

 

“I use to think being alone was a terrible fate.” Sehun said lowly, “but of course I hadn’t been introduced to you yet.” And he turns on his heels because  wow he was angry and looking at Jongin’s face only made him want to strangle the life out of the tan boy.

 

Of course the rumors of their arguments spreads across the compound because at dinner Sehun is invited to sit with Yixing and Luhan which normally he would have declined but today he was grateful for the distraction.

 

“It get’s much easier.” Luhan says patting Sehun’s softly. “When I was first introduced to Yixing I thought he was odd. But over the years I have come to realize no one would suite me better. The scientist know what they’re doing by pairing you with Jongin. After all you’re the politest of us all and he’s the rudest.”

 

“Like a magnet.” Yixing is saying, “Opposites attract.”

 

“I am certain they just mixed up their formulas and something came off slightly wrong.” Sehun says rather bitterly because it’s easy for them. They trust each other. They want companionship from each other. But with him and Jongin it’s like every time they touched something was set on fire. Sehun was just a calm river awaiting whatever was going to happen to him. He just wanted to get through it in one piece. But for Jongin who was like a raging fire, he seemed to want conquer something.

  
  
 

Jongin didn’t say much to him and Sehun did the same. Rarely did anything come from the two being close together. Yifan seemed to give up on them all together and it got to the point Sehun was pulled in by one of the lead researchers for an exam.

 

“What is it that seems  wrong about Jongin?” The doctor asked that asked to be referred to as Jinki. His eyes were kind and curious but something about him Sehun didn’t like.

 

“Nothing is  wrong with Jongin.” Sehun said softly. “It’s me. I’ve sat in here my entire life and don’t know anything about the world outside. I’m a child in this body.”

 

Jinki’s lips pressed together thinly. “You two should fit together nicely. Like a puzzle.  Your departure date grows closer and it causes everyone worry you two have not come to a  sync .” Jinki explains as he touches Sehun’s, eyes crinkled like a doting pet owner-- Sehun can only feel uncustomary anger at the doctor’s actions because it’s  their fault Sehun is so dim-witted. Truly who was prepared for a life outside the facility?

 

“I fear as though whatever I am going to face out there is going to stifle my flame.” Sehun muttered quietly. “The barely concealed discontent that I have is going to swallow me. It frustrates me. It frustrates Jongin because he can  feel it stirring in me.”

 

Jinki looked at him over the rim of his thick glasses and smiled cheerfully as if casting aside Sehun’s worries. “Do not fret, my lovely masterpiece. In time it will all make sense.” He says and gently pats his knee before ushering him out so the next can come in for their check up.

  
  
 

They do not talk when the nurses come in and tell them to pack. They had been expecting it. Sehun learns that they’re going to be the first pair tested on  whatever is out there. Jongin seems stiff but can feel the other’s anxiousness creeping up his spine like a suffocating web of bundled fears.

 

What was out there that made Jongin fear?  Sehun had to wonder. More importantly if it scared Jongin what would it do to someone like Sehun?

 

They’re each given a bag with their things. There are no goodbyes to the others and Yifan sees them off. The large white gates open, sliding with a loud screech and for the first time Sehun sees the sky .

 

He weeps not because it’s beautiful but because it represents the  infiniteness of what he’s come to miss out on. The swirls of grey dampen through the mist as he looks around to the freshly trimmed grass surrounding the facility. A higher outside gate blocks them in and the air tastes odd-- not stale and of cleanliness like the facility always had. But of  salt and  sea because when they’re pushed into the back of the white van and the larger outside gates lift-- he catches sight of blue ripples and white sands.

 

A beach. He has lived by the sea his entire life and never knew. Somehow he feels cheated as he rubs his eyes of the stinging tears of betrayal. Yifan coos to him to tell him to not cry for he’ll see them all again in time but Sehun cannot fathom any words over the sound of his own muffled sobbing because he feels as though a veil is being lifted and he cannot handle the anger pent into his heart.

 

He had spent his entire life living and not knowing what it truly meant to be alive. As the van door is shut and locked Jongin’s warmth slides closer. Sehun hadn’t noticed anything he felt until now as he feels the aura of  comforting suffocate him and Jongin’s tan hand overlap his pale one.

 

Jongin  understands because it’s what he had been trying to tell him all along.

  
  
  
 

Sehun gets nauseous from being in the van for so long. They’ve been traveling but feels like days but Jongin assures him it’s only been hours. Even though they’re both thinking the same thing:  escape \-- they both know it’s not feasible. There is another van following them with military personnel to make sure they get where they’re going.

 

“The guards are only coming with us because the rebels forming would gain a lot from getting us in their hands.” Jongin admits. “Even if we did escape there is nothing but forest for miles. We would die once it hits night and the coldness creeps up. There are no animals to hunt and no cities nearby. We’d either freeze to death or simply starve.”

 

“What are they going to do to us?” Sehun asked quietly. “What did you do to live on the outside without being caught?”

 

Jongin looks at the front of the van, the caging and thin layer of glass separating them from the driver and guard in the passenger seat. His voice is quiet as he squeezes Sehun’s hands. “I lived mixed into the cities. I never stayed in one place for very long. They stopped trying to send people like  us to find me because normal soldiers I couldn’t manipulate their powers. As for what they have planned for us, one can only find out.”

 

He knows Jongin  knows what is coming but refuses to say. They both feel the shifting tide of dishonesty between them but Sehun doesn’t question him. Maybe it’s better to not know-- maybe this once he can trust Jongin.

 

“But Jongin, where did you come from?” Sehun asked. “Did you always live your life among them?” His eyes searched Jongin’s for some source of hope.

 

“The truth is I’m just like you. A lab rat. Only it was my father who did this to me.” Jongin muttered. “He silently treated me in the confines of his home. Painful experiments, weird alterations, always  pushing me to do stuff I didn’t want to do. One day I just  snapped . I ran. Eventually others found out about me. They hunted me and here I am.”

 

Sehun pressed his lips together. “Jongin--”

 

“Don’t say you’re  sorry but it’s pointless to apologize for something you didn’t do. You cannot change the past. We can only change the future.” There is a unreadable glint in Jongin’s eyes and Sehun simply stares at the ground of the van.

 

It’s only then does the van come to a skittering halt and suddenly Sehun’s chest is hammering again wildly. He gives Jongin a panicked look and the other gives him one in return as if saying  don’t let them see your fear . 

The van doors are pulled open and everything is brought to a stand still. Sehun is yanked out far too roughly and hears Jongin let out a warning growl at a masked man who attempts to do the same to him. The light is blinding to Sehun who has rarely ever seen the sun for himself.

 

“Welcome to Hell, boys. You’re gonna love it here.” One of the men in black says and Sehun thinks he no longer hates the insufferable whiteness he has had to live in. Black seems so much more ominous. 

 

Around them is nothing but what looked like the remains of a once glorious city. Debris, ash and barely held together buildings. But strangely no people walking down the streets. Only cinder, ash, and an obsidian wasteland of a city.

 

But what stands out is a large stadium. It seems more intact than the rest of the buildings surrounding it. Sehun wonders if it once was an athletic arena or built for a cause.  He feels Jongin’s fear pushing on his back and tries to swallow it down. 

 

He cannot let Jongin be the only brave one.

 

“Listen here,” the masked man who talked seemed to be the leader of the men that held them captive. Sehun and Jongin had been lead into the stadium. Strangely the insides were much like the facility. White impenetrable walls. Fancy sliding mechanical doors.. guards around every corner. They hadn’t been left alone, someone always watching them since they arrived. The bright painful white lights and the clean smelling rooms. From one nuthouse to another. “You’re now the property of a Mr. Shim Changmin. Understood? Mr. Shim has bought you both to entertain him.”

 

Sehun’s lips stay pressed closed. He presses his shoulder into Jongin’s. He doesn’t like these men and certainly doesn’t like the impending doom he feels.

 

“And you’re going to be apart of The Annual Reap.” The man says. “Do you understand what I am telling you?”

 

Jongin stiffens. “He was raised in a facility. How would he know what The Reap is?” But apparently the man doesn’t care for Jongin’s backtalk because the butt of his gun goes against Jongin’s face and Sehun smells crimson iron and heartache.

 

Jongin . He can feel the pain oozing from the other’s mouth, reddened with blood and offense. Jongin’s eyes dart up darkly at the man.  Jongin, no Sehun thinks.  He isn’t worth it.

 

Jongin’s shoulders lax and his fist clench. Because the thoughts of murder and harm oozing from them don’t need to be heard with a telepathic connection. Those dark orbs with deadly intent.

 

“The Reap is something the rich do to entertain themselves. To remind us all why a civilized country needs a strong and strict government. It reminds us the need for your  kind to be present protecting us.” The man says as if they were simply lab monkeys awaiting slaughter. “The Reap is a game. A game to the death. You either kill your opponents or be killed.”

 

Sehun’s mouth parts. “ Kill? ” He asks suddenly.

 

“With that type of expression you’re not going to last long.” The man says and his eyes met Jongin’s. “But this one looks like a fighter. It’s a shame they paired you with him. You’re both doomed. Your first challenge is tomorrow. Rest well.”

 

The man leaves, the lights go out and Sehun is left alone in the room with Jongin. He cannot breathe. The dark suffocates him.  Kill ? How could he harm anyone? 

 

“Sehun,” Jongin’s voice is firm this time. More so than it’s ever been. “You cannot freak out on me. I’m going to need you to keep calm.”

 

“Keep calm?!” Sehun demands feeling the hysteria come. His hands shake and his lips tremble. “They want me to kill! They’re going to have people try to hurt me-- I’m going to burden you. We’re both going to die because of me.”

 

Jongin’s presence is close. He feels it. And smells the scent that distinctly belongs to Jongin. “No, we’re not. It’s okay. I’ve been prepared for this since I got captured. We’re going to live okay? Just try to keep calm.”

 

“I cannot hurt anyone--” Sehun says, “I just  cannot . I don’t want to. I would rather die.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Jongin mutters and his hand is on him, patting him. Trying to comfort him when Jongin is scared too.

 

“I don’t even know how to properly use my abilities. I just want to go back. I will work harder. Be better. I don’t want to do this. I… I  c-can’t   do this Jongin.” Sehun said. “I’m not strong like you. I’m a coward. I’m weak. I’m...fucking terrified.”

 

Somewhere along the way Sehun’s face had crumbled to his hands. He’s bent on the floor, tears streaking his face, Jongin hugging him close like long lost brothers. They’re going to die tomorrow, Sehun thinks. He’s going to die without ever properly seeing the ocean.

 

“I will protect you, I promise you. You’re not going to die.” Jongin says and holds  his  face is in those large tan hands . His lips tremble and Jongin’s face leans close pressing their lips together. Sehun doesn’t have a chance to think it’s odd because comfort spreads through him and he stops gasping on his tears and buries his face into Jongin’s shirt.

 

This what it means to have a mate? Comfort?

 

“Protect me,  Jongin .” Sehun mutters and his swollen eyes shut.

  
  
  
 

He’s awaken rudely. The bright lights turn on and breakfast is thrown at them, their bodies aching from sleeping on the hard floor of their empty room. Jongin pushes his food at him, telling him he’ll need it even if it’s disgusting.

 

Sehun’s eyes ache from their previous night of tears. He’s quiet when he eats but Jongin talks. And he talks a lot. About what he should do if he’s attacked and how to block another’s.

 

He wonders how he learned this all. Jongin knows a lot.

 

The words slip through his ears. And he hears it all but he still cannot get his mind around hurting another. It’s just beyond him, he thinks. What about the pretty nurse Joohyun? Or the grumpy trainer Yifan? Of his friends? Of his own desire to not hurt anyone? Did they simply disappear when he was brought here? For what? A game of  killing ?

 

What did they hope to accomplish? Continued power over those whom they ruled? Weren’t they  just like the humans of the past with their wars and hurt?

 

“Sehun.” Sehun looks up at Jongin’s dark worried eyes. “Don’t worry so much. I’m going to get us out of this alive.”

 

Sehun presses his lips together. “Even if we somehow survive do we really want to live in a world that would sell us off to a game of life or death? What kind of world is the real world? What did they raise me for? For slaughter?”

 

“The only way to make a  new world is to survive, Sehun.” Jongin says. “If you don’t like it, we got to live-- make it better. We can do that.”

 

“We’re two people. How are  we going to do that? By killing people?”

 

“If we have to, then yes. There isn’t any shame in surviving.”

 

“No- Jongin, surviving in this type of place is cowardly.” Sehun says his eyes shutting. “I just want it to all be over already.”

 

Jongin sighs as he pushes his plate away and pulls Sehun closer to him. “I know,  trust me I get it. But dying isn’t an option. We have to do as they say. We’ll somehow figure out how to end this all. But until then we must focus on surviving.” 

 

Somehow despite it all the churning feeling in Sehun’s gut lets him know that he is more afraid of dying than he’d like to admit.  He manages some bites from the tasteless food given and the guards are back to escort them to the arena.

 

Sehun remains close to Jongin. It’s strange how they’re being thrusted so  suddenly into all of this. Sehun is pushed forward and stripped bare. He wants to protest but then clean darker clothing is given to him. A black fleece shirt, dark coloured pants, and boots. He dresses quickly knowing Jongin is given a replica outfit. Ironed onto the front of their shirts is a red cross symbolizing the nobleman they’re fighting for Sehun learns.

 

“I don’t like this.” Sehun mutters.

 

“I doubt they care.” Jongin murmurs back as he takes Sehun’s hand in his own. He does feel bad. Sehun hasn’t been prepared properly for this like he was. Jongin had always known what having these abilities would mean.

 

Since the government had power they could use the altered soldiers they mutated as examples as what would happen if anyone dared to step out of line. People would fear  them and in turn fear the government.

 

Sehun was quiet when they were ushered to the large gates leading to the arena. Every second threatened to have his breakfast rise. He fought the urge and the fear boiling in his stomach. Many moment those gates would open and he would be a modern version of a gladiador sent to his death.

 

Sehun gave Jongin a look, eyes staring at those brown ones, with a certain sense of hopelessness they both shared.

 

It was kill or be killed. Nothing is shameful about surviving. It takes Sehun a moment to realize the thoughts belong to Jongin. He nods curtly. He couldn’t just let Jongin die. He had to carry his own weight- Jongin was scared too and it wasn’t fair for him to act like a child.

 

They could do this, he thinks. Sehun who was afraid of the dark, who had been raised in a science facility his entire life- he was good at surviving right? Or was he some despicable bug managing to merely get by?

 

He swallowed and nodded again. The gates are rattling and the cheers of the crowd is suddenly heard. The light is blinding but they’re pushed forward until dirt is dancing on Sehun’s lips and his hand is in Jongin’s again as Jongin pulls them both forward into the unknown.

 

The heat is the first thing Sehun notices as he rubs his eyes as sands of the arena fly about them. The loud insufferable wild blood thirsty screams of the crowds in the arena seats. A pre-modern arena displaying the savage nature of the world, he thinks. 

 

Across from them is a similar scene. Two walked forward unsure and frightened- Sehun gets sick to his stomach because they look even more hopeless than he is. Jongin squeezes his hand as to reassure him  it’s okay, it’s okay to survive because if they don’t kill them they’ll surely all die right?

 

“Get the one on the right first. She’s like Kyungsoo-” Jongin says slowly, “The other can fly. Never underestimate them Sehun.”

 

At first he almost questions  why but then remembers that Jongin can tell. “I’ll cover you-” He mutters quietly.

 

They both nod as they’re on the same page. It happens fairly quickly. Jongin’s feet are off the guard and he’s shooting in the sky. It’s jagged flight considering he isn’t use to it- Sehun should have asked if he could manipulate two abilities at once. Sehun pushes himself forward when he sees the earth bender move to draw up the ground of the arena-

 

He is going to shoot his hand out to prevent her at least freeze her in place so Jongin may have a clean kill but her partner spots him. The man is tall and broad as he rushes towards him. Sehun realizes the man wishes to fist fight- something Sehun isn’t well versed in. He dodges right before feeling the other’s first graze his side. He hopes Jongin can hold off for a bit because it’s impossible to build a force field without absolute concentration.

 

He moves quickly because he’s given no other choice but to take on the way much too tall. The fists are coming too quickly and every moment he feels as though he’s going to get the other he jets back with a gush of wind. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sehun bites out.

 

The look the other gives him isn’t reassuring. A gush of wind and the man is literally flying at him. Sehun tries to dodge it but he’s too slow and too unprepared as he’s knocked over, head cracking against the ground, air pushed out when the other falls on top of him. 

 

It’s barely a struggle as he pins Sehun down. Sehun wants to see  where Jongin. Is he still alive? He’d  feel it if the wasn’t right?

 

But the other man’s hands are around his throat as he tries to pry them off. It’s no use because as much as he tries to claw them off the other squeezes harder-

 

Sehun feels the weightlessness of unconsciousness creeping in. He’s crying he realizes as he screams, chokes out, feeling the burn of gasping for air- to his horror, the man is crying too.  He’s just like me , Sehun thinks. He doesn’t want to be here doing this. And Sehun lets go of the man’s hands giving up.

 

If he’s going to die at least let it be in peace, he thinks.

 

It’s only a few seconds when he’s fading into the white that he sees something odd. The man stops arms growing limp, blood suddenly pouring out of his mouth, staining Sehun’s clothes. The body slumps to the side and behind him is Jongin with a makeshift spear from hardened rock replacing where his hand is. The stained rock crumbles to ash as Jongin bends down and presses a small kiss to Sehun’s forehead.

 

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you die.” He whispers and the cheers are heard. Sehun tugs Jongin closer and weeps-

 

Because this is just the beginning and he had already failed.

  
  
  
 

There is no celebration. Only being escorted back to their cells. Jongin is quiet and covered in more blood. Sehun knows most of it’s not his because the other isn’t hurting. He finds little relief in that however. Because tomorrow they’ll be thrown back in the arena again.

 

“I can’t do it. I thought I could but I cannot.” Sehun mutters when the guards leave and they’re alone. They both change out of those putrid black clothes and Sehun wishes he had the ability of fire to burn them.

 

“I know Sehun.” Jongin says as he pulls the other closer, pressing his nose against the pale neck of the other. “I don’t think I can do it either. You should have seen her face when I-”

 

“There is no shame in surviving.” Sehun reminds him, touching the other’s cheek. “We have to get out of here. Somehow. I cannot do it. I don’t want to die here.”

 

“There isn’t any way out.” Jongin says slowly, “Even if we  did somehow find a way out we would be the most wanted men on earth. Where could we hide? How would we survive?”

 

“I’d rather take my chances out there.” Sehun murmurs quietly as he peers at the wall. “I live my entire life in a room no much bigger than this. I never thought I would see a dead person. I never really knew what  living  was. I still don’t. I would rather you kill me now than to go back to that arena.”

 

Jongin caresses his hair slightly, lips pressing against his own again. Soft, feather light, sad. Because they both know no matter what they decide they’re doomed.

 

“We’ll try to get away. We’re suppose to meet our  sponsor tomorrow before our next match. When they’re transporting us we’ll make a run for it.”

 

Sehun looks at Jongin slowly and nods faintly. “Okay.” And it’s in those few moments that Jongin realizes how much Sehun does  trust  him. The other doesn’t even blink or question anything with his idea. Jongin wonders if it’s foolish of him to let Sehun rely on him so much when he’s bound to lead them to their inevitable death.

 

But it’s become apparent that death is unavoidable to them. That no longer is it a thing that exists far into the future but the probability that it’s in their near future upsets Jongin. He had always known what the experiments were for. A reminder to the everyday citizen of the power of the government to bend and break it’s people- that they have unimaginably powerful weapons. A mutant army. And the reality that everyone of them who had been tested on had a bonded pair- a soulmate, someone to share their emotional and physical strain with… How could Jongin want to do anything  but protect Sehun?

 

Sehun is pressing his lips harder against Jongin’s. The older is caught off guard as it becomes apparent the fever running in Sehun’s veins. Those slender pale hands touch his face drawing him in to suck the nectar from Sehun’s lips-- Jongin feels the breathlessness of them both aching in their chest as he pulls away.

 

Sehun’s crying. His eyes wet and red, his lips damp and swollen- and his heart hurts. More than what Jongin can bare.

 

“Even if we die-” Sehun begins.

 

“Don’t say that. I promised to protect you.” Jongin murmurs.

 

“I am not completely naive Jongin. Even if we do, I don’t regret any of this. Meeting you has opened my eyes. Has smoothed the rusted distorted view I had on my life. You’re the only thing that is real and true to me. So, I can die satisfied with that.”

 

Jongin shakes his head, fingers wiping Sehun’s tears away because it’s clenching his chest too much. The grief and fear the other feels are his own now. How can he hide anything from Sehun who he shares a telepathic connection with? He was suppose to be the brave one.

 

Jongin dips a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He feels that they both want  more than a chaste kiss here or there but sadly they’re not afforded the chance. Being together like this was a luxury- and tomorrow surely would be their dying day.

  
  
 

They wake early. Water is thrown on them and Sehun whelps loud. Jongin’s eyes peek open to the familiar guards rousing them awake to eat and dress. How desperately he wants to bury them under the ground but he knows if he even tries anything they’ll go for Sehun first.  His weakness . He must remain patient as they’re bad mouthed and Sehun jabbed tauntingly.

 

Sehun’s eyes are red and itchy. He wants to cry more because he knows they’re doing it to humiliate them. But he won’t. Not like this. Not when stirring in his veins is the power to kill them. He leans close to Jongin once dressed and seeks the comfort that is uniquely Jongin’s.

 

I promise you we will make it. Jongin’s body is warm against his as Sehun’s eyes flutter shut. Sehun looks at him and nods faintly.

 

Then they’re pushed forward.

 

It’s now or die trying .

 

Sehun wonders who their sponsor is. To put a face with the name he’s come to hate.  Changmin . What type of person would buy another to do their bidding? Surely not a person with any shred of humanity left.

 

“We don’t know what is out there.” Jongin murmurs. “When we get from this van- run. Run and don’t look back. Doesn’t matter where you’re running just keep going until you cannot anymore.” He gestures to the van around them, huddled closely together a small kiss pressed to Sehun’s lips. “ Don’t stop running. ”

 

Sehun nods.

 

Jongin swallows and turns to tap on the glass of the divider between them and the drivers. “Hey- my partner is getting sick. Something is wrong with him.”

 

The guards grunt and ignore him.

 

“He’s hurt. Something is wrong. He’s going to vomit-” He mutters, “What good will he be showing up to his sponsor in this state?” Jongin asks.

 

This gets their attention. The thicker and heavier guard driving speaks to the other, “We might as well check it out. Lord Changmin won’t be pleased if his goods arrive damaged.”

 

Jongin isn’t sure if they are the only van. He prays the only ones escorting them are these two feeble minded idiots because overpowering them would be easy.

 

Sehun doubles over, his eyes scorched in worry- but Jongin hopes the guards see it as pain. The van slows and comes to a halt. The two blundering fools are getting out  ( with their guns, so apparently not that stupid  ) and coming around to the back door to open it.

 

Jongin is there to kick it open knocking the first guy in the face. The sun is  hot and  blinding as it shoots in the back of the van. Sehun is too quick and already on the second guy pinning him to the ground with his invisible force, disarming him and picking up the gun as he squirms. However, Sehun does something unexpected.

 

He shoots the guard in the head.

 

His eyes turn to Jongin and there is no gentle worry and compassion dancing in them but vengeance. “Jongin move so I can rid us of the other one.” Sehun said raising the gun to the man behind Jongin on the ground.

 

“Sehun-” Jongin says.

 

“Jongin move.” Sehun says. “These men are enslaving hundreds of people like us. If we don’t kill them, they’ll hunt us and hurt more.”

 

Jongin’s lips purse. “No Sehun. It’s not like you. You didn’t want any blood on your hands.” He says. “It’s the reason why we’re doing this. No more killing.”

 

Sehun’s eyes soften. “He’s not worth saving.”

 

“I know. But he’s not worth condemning your soul over.” Jongin picks up the second man’s gun and his eyes narrow at the cowering man. “Stay on the ground. We’re going to leave you here. If you so much as move an inch before we’re away we’ll kill you understood? Don’t follow us.”

 

And Jongin takes Sehun’s hand and they’re running. The street is a narrow rocky road covered in thick trees and forest. They dart in the thickets of the forest, twigs snapping, thorns scraping their skin, and hearts hammering like the dull thud of a drummer boy’s anthem.

  
  
 

The first place they stop is a farm on the outside of a town. It’s night and they’re starving. They don’t want to steal from the elderly couple resting in their beds but they have no choice. Jongin and Sehun barely fit the man’s clothing as they quietly change, rummaging for food and supplies. They find a wad of money in a cookie jar, pocketing it away, and finding a backpack to store their stolen foods as they ram food down their starving throats.

 

They even leaving a note apologizing.

 

They don’t want to go into the city but it’s apparent the forests aren’t safe. It’s more so obvious when the amount of soldiers they encounter increases.

 

Sehun wears a ballcap and sunglasses. Jongin is wearing thick framed glasses and allowing some facial hair to grow in. For anyone else they look like two young hard working people from a poorer district. No one gives them a second glance down the streets.

 

It’s only when one fruit vendor spies Sehun pocketing an apple. “THIEF!” The older woman says. “You better have the money for that or I will report you to the peacekeepers!” She grabs Sehun’s shirt and Sehun gives Jongin a panicked look.

 

“Ma’am there seems to be a misunderstanding-” Jongin begins but there is a interuption. She  had caught the eye of nearby patrolling peacekeepers.

 

“Is there anything wrong here?” One of the guards ask, sauntering over.

 

“This boy was stealing from me! A hard working citizen! He ought to be arrested.” She blabbered.

 

“She has it all wrong. My friend wasn’t given the chance to pay.” Jongin says pulling some coins from his pouch and tossing them at the woman. “Here. Don’t blindly go accusing people of theft.”

 

But the guard is peering at Sehun a bit too hard. “Remove the ballcap boy.” Sehun is tense but slowly removes the hat off. “And the glasses.” Sehun is sending every warning vibe at Jongin and the other feels the anxiety building. Sehun slides the glasses off.

 

“Do I look like a thief to you?” Sehun asks quietly.

 

The guard smiles. “No.” He says and there is a second they both visibly relax. “You look like an escaped tribune though.”

 

And it happens quickly. The gun is pulled and Jongin is moving. He doesn’t register the pain at first. There is only Sehun- he is running with the other in his hand. But it all seems to be fading, his vision darkening on the edges as his pulse gets harder. As if it’s struggling and Sehun is yelling at him.

 

“ Jongin! ” Sehun finally snaps him out of it. “You’re bleeding. We have to stop, we have to-”

 

“Just a scratch.” Jongin murmurs hand going down to touch the spot and when he lifts it, it’s covered in red. Jongin has come to hate red like Sehun hates white. Everything he touched turned to crimson it seemed.

 

“Oh  god .” Sehun is tugging Jongin down an alley as Jongin’s legs give in. Jongin slumps against the brick of the building. The pain is numb- but the copper taste is filling his lungs and his mouth. “That bullet was for me!  You should have let it hit me! ” 

 

Jongin smiles though. Even if it’s all fading to  black it’s okay. Sehun is safe. He’s being pulled to a well deserved rest with an explosive force. One moment, he’s with Sehun his heart aching with Sehun’s sorrow and another moment he’s being drowned gently in a sea of nothingness and dark. The fog of death was stealing his consciousness he realizes.

 

“Sehun,” He says though all he can feel is the mouth pouring down his mouth like a waterfall of red.  How Jongin hates red \- the bullet had to have been made for this, breaking down his body when the powder hits his bloodstream. He knows it and so does Sehun. “Know without a doubt that I have loved you since I have first set eyes on you.” The hate from the beginning, misplaced affection. “That scared me. More than anything.  Cause I was willing to die for you. .” His words soften as the dark red pours out of his wound clenched by trembling hands. Poison. Effective- if the bullet doesn’t kill you, it will.

 

Sehun is trembling as well. Because he can literally feel the other being sucked away into whatever is after life. “ No, no, no- ” Sehun weeps tugging the blue lipped, shaking Jongin to his body. “ No, you idiot. ” He says.

 

“I’m sorry we’re too late. I’m sorry death was destined from the start.  And ,” Jongin murmurs as he watches the eternal darkness sweep over. Suddenly and unrelentlessly, the nightmares dancing across his delusional visions.  I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promises  but instead he says, “Don’t stop running.  Never stop running. ” And the nightmare breaks.

 

He could breathe again.

 

Jongin touched the salty sea water, blood washed clean from his body. He heard nothing beyond the darkness of his eyelids. But he tasted the sea on his lips. He smiled fondly.

 

Even in death, Jongin would protect Sehun. For that he could let go peacefully. Fade to the sonnets of Sehun’s pleas and tears knowing that always would he remain by his soulmate’s side. And that they would return to each other in time. Because even in his futile, short death Jongin belonged with Sehun. And Sehun belonged with him.

_"There is no shame in surviving, there is no shame in surviving, there is no shame in surviving."_ And it's followed by the silent sound of weeping.

  
  
  
  
 

“ _For God’s sake, let us sit upon the ground_  
_and tell stories of the death of kings.”_  
  
₋ William Shakespeare, Richard II, act 3, scene 2

 

 

| [ask](http://ask.fm/junxouji) | [tumblr](http://junxouji.tumblr.com) | [livejournal](http://junxouji.livejournal.com) |

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now that this monster is done, I'm going to go pass out and sleep! Do say what you think.


End file.
